¿Te gusto? No
by bubbleblack
Summary: Un viejo amor, una declaración navideña y una respuesta negativa ¡Vaya Navidad! Regalo Navideño para Yami ;D


**Waaaa lamento la demora! Pero tengo una buena razon y algunas ya lo saben... Ademas me equivoque en cuanto a la persona que se lo daria xD resulta que cambiaron la forma del sorteo y yo ni me entere hasta que Mik-ne me lo dijo xD Por eso y mas la amo**

**Buenooo mi amiga secreta es... Yami! yeah lml Perdon nena :c hasta ahora te lo doy, disfrutalo y espero te guste, es un AU por que no he visto el anime :v xD -w-**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

Hacia frió, lo cual era obvio en esas épocas, pero ese año era mucho mas frió que lo anteriores y no entendía el porque. Luego suspiro, recordó que en aquellos días hace dos años empezó a salir con un chico eran pareja ideal, jugaban, lloraban con las películas, reían después de llorar. Hubo un punto en el que ambos sabían que la relación estaba cayendo y no sabían el porque, terminaron.

Se mensajeaban y llamaban continuando sus vidas como si los once meses de relación que tuvieron no hubieran sucedido. La comunicación se hizo nula con el tiempo, ya que el había obtenido una beca para un colegio privado bastante conocido.

"¿Hay alguien que te guste?" Mando el mensaje

"Si" Fue contestado, ella bufo ¿Porque no le dijo? Lo odiaba.

Sintió un fuerte viento, sus cortos cabellos se alborotaron y se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca, tembló. Siento algo suave y tibio rodeando su cuello, dirigió su mirada hacia atrás. Unos profundos ojos azules la miraban entre molestos y preocupados.

-Hace frió y no llevas una bufanda.- Le reprocho el chico.

-Eres el menos indicado para decir eso, Rin.- Le hecho en cara la otra, este bufo y metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo negro que llevaba. Su cabello negro azulado, sus pálida piel, los hermosos ojos azules, sus orejas era un poco puntiagudas. Rin Okumura era un chico despistado, problemático y un idiota, desde el punto de vista de ella. Ademas del hermano mayor de su ex-novio, que por cierto eran gemelos.

-¿Porque estas aquí?.- Pregunto, pocos conocían su lugar secreto y Rin había sido uno de los pocos, el pelinegro se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te incomoda?

-Un poco...

-Yukio dijo que vendria mañana para navidad.- Comento casualmente Rin,

Koketsu Haku, a sus quince cortos años, casi dieseis, suspiro ¿Acaso a ella le importaba? No, per era algo que Rin no entendía.

-Eso esta bien, creo.- Dijo bajito, Rin ladeo la cabeza viéndola.

-Aun así vendrás ¿Cierto?.- Quiso asegurarse, Haku asintió sin ganas.- Bien, regresa a tu casa o cogerás un resfriado.

Y dicho esto se fue, era raro, Rin normalmente era un cabezota. No entendía que pasaba, miro el lugar por el que se fue el pelinegro y se levanto del suyo para empezar a andar a su casa. Se cubrió con la bufanda que le había dejado Rin, olía bien, le gustaba ese olor, cerro los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel olor.

.

.

.

.

-Haku! Llegaste, pasa.- La recibio el padre de los gemelos, Shiro un hombre en verdad encantador, para ella claro.

-Gracias por invitarme.- Haku se inclino y sintió sus hombros ser rodeados.

-No hay que ser tan formal, vamos.- El hombre la guió hacia la sala, ahí se encontraba Rin bastante bien vestido pues llevaba un traje, algo para nada común en él. Había de admitir que se veía bien-

-Te bañaste.- Comento Haku sacandole una risa a el mayor.

-Ja ja que graciosa.- Rin hizo un puchero y refunfuño para si mismo, Haku sonrio.

Se sorprendió de si misma ¿Hace cuanto que no sonreia de aquella manera? Rin le sonrio, ya hacia tiempo que no veía una sonrisa así de parte de ella.

-He llegado!.- Aquella voz. El amable y amoroso padre fue a la entrada mientras los dos joven es se quedaban en la sala de estar.-Padre!

-Yukio!.- Unas risas se oyeron y después una exclamación de sorpresa.- ¿Quien es esta bella chica?

-Ah! ¿Esta Rin-oni-san?.- Pregunto Yukio, segundos después entraron ambos a la sala de estar, padre e hijo.- Onii-san!

El gemelo menor se apresuro a su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que fue correspondido por el mayor.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, te extrañe.- Exclamo Yukio.

-Yo igual.- Dijo Rin separándose de su hermano y revolviendo sus cabellos en el proceso.

-Oh, Haku.- Yukio pronto se aproximo a la chica y la envolvió en un gran y calido abrazo. Ah, ese olor que desprendía el joven era sin duda agradable pero... Le faltaba algo.

-Yukio.- Haku correspondió al abrazo, duraron así unos segundos. Yukio la miro con una sonrisa y despues se acerco a la chica que no habia notado antes. Era hermosa.

Su largo cabello rubio, sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, su pálida piel con las mejillas teñidas de un color rojo.

-Ella es Yokozawa Sara, mi novia.- Dijo sonriente Yukio, la muchacha hizo una reverencia algo torpe.

-U-un gusto.- Se notaba bastante nerviosa, Haku alzo su ceja.

El resto de la noche se sintió de mas en ese lugar ¿Que hacia ella allí? Solo era una amiga cercana de Rin y ex-novia de Yukio. No era alguien especial. Fue una noche de juegos, risas y demás. La novia de Yukio era encantadora una chica en verdad agradable, todo lo contrario a ella.

Al finalizar la pequeña reunión familiar de navidad, el padre de los gemelos le pidió a Haku que se quedara así Sara no dormiría sola y entre tantos hombres, se iba a oponer pero...Maldición! ese hombre siempre se salia con la suya.

-Estoy tan feliz de haber venido.- Comentaba Sara con una sonrisa tierna, Haku asintió.- ¿Sabes? Yukio-kun me contó que tu y el salieron, que a pesar de ser callada eras un encanto, tiene razón.

Haku la miro avergonzada ¿Encantadora ella? ¡Antes se acababa el mundo!

-Vaya te has sonrojado, que linda.- Haku miro a otro lado, en verdad pensó que esa chica no iba a ser nada buena, se equivoco.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- Susurro Haku, ambas dormiría en un futon ya que la cama era individual y ninguna cedió a dormir en ella. Tocaron la puerta de la habitación levemente, Sara se iba a levantar pero haku la detuvo.-Yo voy.

-Ok.- La joven sonrio y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, Haku se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Eh? ¿Pasa algo, Rin?.- Pregunto al ver al gemelo mayor con su pijama unos tenis y un abrigo.

-¿Me acompañas?.- Pregunto con una mueca, Haku cerro la puerta. Rin pensó que había sido rechazado y estaba apunto que golpear la puerta pero haku salio con sus botines y un abrigo.

-¿A donde vamos?.- Pregunto sin mas antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Rin la guió hacia la azotea, al estar arriba viendo las casas y arboles adornados con tantos colores y luces quedaron en total silencio.-¿ Y bien?

-Yo... Iré al mismo colegio que Yukio.- Soltó Rin, Haku sintió una opresión en su pecho ¿Rin... La estaba dejando? No,espera. Ella y Rin solo era amigos nada mas... ¿Eso eran?

-¿P-porque?.- Pregunto Haku entre la confusión de su mente.

-Qui-quiero estar cerca de él, es mi hermano gemelo.-Dijo Rin mirando el oscuro cielo.- Es natural que quiera estar con él ¿No?

-C-cierto.- La separación era inevitable eso lo sabia Haku desde el principio, siempre seria así.

-M-M-M...

-¿M?.- Haku ladeo la cabeza ¿Por que Rin no la miraba?

-ME GUSTAS!.- Grito para después dejarse caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras murmuraba "Fue tan patético" Haku quedo en shock por un momento ¿Le gustaba a Rin? ¿Eh? De repente se sintió avergonzada y se sonrojo a mas no poder.- Siempre... Me has gustado pero siempre seguías con la mirada a Yukio, saliste con él, se que aun te gusta pero... No me rendiré! Así que...

-No me gusta Yukio.- Dijo Haku mirando fijamente a Rin, el cual ni siquiera la había mirado.

-¿Eh?.- Rin la vio con duda.- P-pero... Vi tu expresión cuando viste a Yokozawa-san...

-Estaba sorprendía, es muy guapa.- Dijo como si nada Haku.

-En-entonces... ¿Te gusto?.- Pregunto Rin sonrojado.

-No.- Adiós sonrojo.- Pero puede que... Probablemente... No se

Entonces en los ojos de Rin se encendió una llama, una llama que decía "Te conquistare". Se levanto y pego un fuerte grito.

-LO LOGRAREEEEEEE!.

-Cállate mocoso!.- Grito el padre de los gemelos desde abajo.

-¿Onii-san?.- Pregunto preocupado Yukio sacando su cabeza por la ventana de su cuarto y mirando hacia arriba, Haku soltó una risa.

¿Rin realmente lo lograría?

* * *

**Ñaaaaaa aquí lo dejo porque mi mente no da para mas xD**

**Espero te haya gustado yami y de nuevo lo siento por el atraso u.u**

**Bubble fuera~**


End file.
